The present invention relates generally to a dye laser amplifier including a dye cell having an internal chamber in which a continuous replenished supply of dye is excited by a first light beam in order to amplify the intensity of a second, different light beam passing through the dye and more particularly to a relatively high flow rate amplifier including a specifically designed arrangement for causing its dye stream to pass through its dye cell in a low turbulence, stagnation-free way.
When a dye laser amplifier of the general type just recited is designed to operate at relatively low flow rates, for example on the order of 10 gallons/minute, it is relatively easy to cause its continuous stream of dye to pass through its dye cell in a relatively turbulent free manner. However, it is more difficult to provide a turbulent-free flow path through the dye cell when the dye laser amplifier is designed to operate at flow rates greater than 30 gallons/minute. As will be seen hereinafter, the present invention is directed to a particularly designed, uncomplicated and yet reliable way to insure that this high flow rate stream passes through the dye cell in a substantially turbulent-free and also stagnation-free way.